


“This is… exactly what it looks like.”

by courageous_boss



Series: Three Birds and a Baby (a Batfamily AU) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, grown up discussions, jason is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageous_boss/pseuds/courageous_boss
Summary: Alfred makes arequestdemand.





	“This is… exactly what it looks like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Jason - 12

Alfred took a deep breath. The sturdy, oak doors still gave off a smell of pristine and wealth. It was strange to think that they were in better shape now than twenty years ago when he’d stood in this same position.

He took another deep breath, pushing any clouding thoughts to the back of his mind. He knocked on the door, pushing it open when Bruce hummed for him to enter.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred addressed the young man.

Bruce looked up from his desk, smiling softly. His eyes crinkled, lined with wrinkles of stress. It pained Alfred to see the wariness that hung on Bruce. If he were able, he would have taken all of Bruce’s grief and turmoil and bore them himself, just to keep Bruce’s youth a little longer.

“Alfred, is there something wrong?” Bruce asked, a hint of worry seeping into his words.

Alfred shook his head slightly. He took yet another deep breath and squared his shoulders, “I’m afraid that I’ve come for a rather unconventional reason.”

Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed, “Is it something to do with Jason? Is he okay?”

Alfred shook his head, “The boy is fine. He is currently taking a walk in the gardens. He’s hoping to collect some bugs for the ant farm the Commissioner gifted him.”

“Is he now? I guess that’s good,” Bruce mused, a soft smile playing on his lips. “It’s a good sign that he’s comfortable enough to play like a little kid.”

“Exactly, Master Bruce. That, in fact, is what I’ve come to talk to you about.”

“… Huh?”

“I’m aware that Master Jason has had the _pleasure_ of meeting the Batman already,” Alfred said, voice unwavering. If he was going to do this, he was going to be firm and uncompromising.

Bruce chuckled. It had been three days since he’d brought Jason home from the Gotham’s Orphanage for Boys. Four days since Batman had caught him pilfering the Batmobile’s tires and had taken him there. Jason was still in the dark as to how the two occurrences related but he was undeniably overexcited about his little run-in with the Bat.

“However, I’m concerned as to how you will choose to proceed from here,” Alfred continued. His stomach turned when Bruce’s smile slanted.

He’d never quite been able to bear upsetting Bruce; this was one of his greatest regrets. He’d failed Bruce in many ways over the years and he worked hard each day to correct his faults with the young man he’d been responsible to raise. If nothing else, Alfred had learned many difficult lessons about raising young, traumatized boys. It was time to put such lessons to use.

“Master Jason is not to know about Batman,” Alfred stated. As they left him, the words had his body feeling a thousand times lighter. He’d let go of a burden. It had been a difficult one to bear and even harder to release.

As expected, Bruce’s brows rose. “Alfred? I’m sorry to say this but Jason is _my_ ward. I’ll raise him how I see fit.”

Alfred sighed, “I thought you would react this way, Master Bruce. I’m afraid that I cannot, in good conscience, stand by as another young boy turns to violence and warfare to deal with their trauma.”

“Alfred!” Bruce’s hands met the surface of his desk, his strong, sturdy hands making a loud, startling noise as they struck the wood.

Alfred stood firm, “I’m sorry, Master Bruce. You made your choices as an adult and though I hate to see what this has cost you, I cannot stop you. However, Jason is only a _child_. I won’t let him be dragged into this.”

“You sound like you think I would hurt Jason! I would never, Alfred. You should know that,” Bruce insisted.

“Do I have your word, then? Batman is to be kept secret from Master Jason. He must never know,” Alfred said.

“Alfred,” Bruce choked out, looking half torn between seething anger at the fact that Alfred was accusing him of meaning harm to Jason, and half devastated that Alfred had even felt the need to.

There was a final tug of Alfred’s shoulders. Then, he placed a slip of paper on Bruce’s desk.

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat as he glimpsed the words. “ _Alfred_. What is this?”

“This is… exactly what it looks like,” Alfred’s eyes were lit with determination. He pursed his lips and nodded once before turning. The door closed behind him with a bang. Bruce flinched, grabbing the desk to stay upright. It was only when his ears had stopped ringing did he look at what Alfred had left behind.

_Mr. Wayne,_

_With this letter, I hereby announce my resignation from the position of butler at Wayne Manor._

 

* * *

“Mr. Wayne!” Jason cheered, fingers dirty and mud smeared on his cheeks. “Look what Alfred found.”

Jason’s smile was missing one front tooth and reached all the way to his eyes. He held out a squirming caterpillar.

“Wow, that’s cool, kiddo,” Bruce said, bending down to study the insect. He hummed and awed, riling up Jason’s excitement until the boy was bouncing around.

“Alfred says we can put him in the ant farm and he’ll turn into a butterfly. Want to help?” Jason asked.

Over Jason’s shoulder, Bruce caught Alfred’s eye. For a fraction of a second, the world slowed and it was just Bruce and Alfred. At an ultimatum.

Bruce managed another smile for Jason, “Sure, you go ahead, I’ll come in a minute.”

When Jason had skipped out of hearing range, Bruce rose, feeling meek under Alfred’s gaze. Still, he mustered his courage and the nerves of steel he’d trained into himself.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred offered, cordial as ever. His voice sounded like _home_.

Bruce clenched his fists, forcing himself to follow the pitter-pattering of Jason’s steps. As he left, he said, “I shredded the letter. I’ll keep the secret.”

Alfred nodded, hands crossed behind his back.

Bruce stopped at the doorway, back towards the older man. In a grave voice, Bruce warned, “If this turns out like before – and I lose that boy. I’ll never forgive you.”

Bruce left without waiting for a response.

Alfred let out a shuddering breath.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Pay attention to what Bruce says at the end. It's important.
> 
> (2) Jason is smiley and childish because he's never gotten the chance to act like a kid before and for the first time, he feels safe enough to. Bruce and Alfred indulge him and encourage such behavior.
> 
> \--  
> disclaimer: i do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, particularly ones with ad revenue and subscription services


End file.
